


Tread Softly

by DragonSgotenks



Series: Building my home with you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSgotenks/pseuds/DragonSgotenks
Summary: Dean and Cas are highschool sweethearts with their whole future planned out but things don't always go as planned.Companion piece to "Home" but can be read as a stand alone.





	Tread Softly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series written as little snapshots following the start of Dean and Cas' family from my little fic "Home".
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Any and all feed back is always welcome.
> 
> Also this is not A/B/O. It's just a universe were men can get pregnant. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> TW: See end notes.

Cas closes his eyes and tries to fight back the tears threatening to spill.

But even with his eyes closed he can see the little plus sign as if it has been burned onto the backs of his eyelids.

It isn't supposed to happen like this. They had a plan. They were supposed to go to college, get married, settle down, and then have kids.

Not now, a measly two weeks post graduation with the summer stretched out before them and college on the horizon. They had only just moved into their little apartment three days ago.

Cas isn't sure how long he stands there with his eyes closed before a soft knock on the door snaps him back to the present.

“Cas, baby, is everything alright?”

The sound of Dean's gentle voice, so full of concern, is what finally allows the tears to spill down his cheeks.

“Dean,” Cas croaks his name on a broken sob and instantly the door is bursting open.

Dean strides forward purposely, cups Cas’ face in his warm hands, and looks at him with wide questioning eyes.

“What is it baby? What's wrong?”

Cas just buries his face in his boyfriend's shoulder and lets go. His sobs shake his young body and Dean holds him tight through it all, swaying them gently, while rubbing soothing circles along his back.

Suddenly Cas feels the body pressed against him stiffen. He braces himself as he realizes Dean must have spotted the test on the counter.

“Cas…Is this? What? Cas, is this for real?”

Dean doesn't make a sound as he lets go of Cas to pick up the little plastic pregnancy test.

Cas backs away until he can perch on the edge of the tub. He keeps his eyes firmly on the ground while he waits for his boyfriend to say something.

The silence stretches on for what feels like a lifetime. 

Finally Dean lets out a small choked noise and steps between Cas’ knees.

He cards a hand gently through Cas’ thick hair before tilting his head up and bringing their lips together in a brief kiss. 

“Cas, look at me sweetheart,” Dean's voice shatters the silence as his green eyes lock onto his own watery blues.

“No matter what happens I need you to know this Cas. I need you to listen carefully,” Dean takes a steadying breath, his eyes trapping Cas in place with their intensity.

“ I love you. I'm here for you, here with you, whatever you decide. If you want to keep it I'm all in. You know I've always wanted kids and it was always our plan to have them someday. So what if we skip ahead a few steps. It's not going to be easy but we'll figure it out, we always do.”

Dean's thumbs gently stroke his cheekbones as he holds Cas’ gaze before taking a deep breath and continuing quietly.

“But Cas if it's too much...if you don't want to keep it…. I'll be here for that too. I will love you just thedsams.”

Cas lets his head fall forwards to rest on Dean's stomach. He already knows his decision, knew it the moment he bought that test, before the plus sign even showed up. 

He lets out a shaky breath.

“I want to keep it.”

Dean drops to his knees still cradling Cas’ head between his palms.

“Are you sure? You don't have to decide right now Cas.”

“I'm sure Dean. I've always wanted to be a dad, always. And I know It's going to be hard. I know people, our families, are going to think we're crazy. I know that we have a lot to talk about logistically. But I also know I love you with everything I have in me and I plan to spend my life with you. I want this baby. I want to have this baby with you.”

Dean's arms bring him in for a fierce hug and Cas knows in this moment that no matter what happens their going to get through it together as a family.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

They name her Claire and from the moment the doctor lays her in his arms red faced and crying Cas knows he made the right choice.

That every struggle was worth it for this one moment of holding his daughter in his arms.

“Hey Claire bear, welcome to the world my love,” Cas coos softly.

Dean's smile could kick start the sun, even as tears stream from his eyes. He slides in next to him on the too small hospital bed and wraps his arm under the one holding Claire. 

“She's beautiful Cas. She so perfect, you did so perfect.”

Dean peppers kisses along his temple while he strokes a finger along Claire's cheek.

Cas presses a kiss to the fine blonde hair on the top of his daughters head before turning and pressing his lips to Dean’s.

They were a family and while Cas knew it wasn't perfect it was his and he was so full of love for this man sitting next to him and the tiny baby in his arms. So full he felt like he could burst.

“I love you Dean, so much.”

“I love you too Cas. You and Claire. My little family.” Dean is beaming at him as they settle in together to watch their daughter. 

Cas knows it won't always be like this. He knows things will be tough and they will have their moments of breakdown and heartache. 

But he also knows that as long as they stick together, as long as he has Dean by his side, they will get through anything that comes their way.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: for unplanned, teen pregnancy, and brief talk of abortion when discussing Cas' options.


End file.
